Perinatal mortality of COLR children (single births 1959-1966) was compared by institution, race, sex, birth weight (b.w.), gestation length (g.1.). Regional trends appeared in a steady decline, except for 1962. Females, for both races, have lower b.w.; non-whites, for both sexes, have lower for non-whites at short g.1. and low b.w., and higher at long g.1. and high b.w. These data formed the basis of a term paper by Dr. G. Bartlett, in a Sociology course at Western Reserve. Similar data are being analyzed from those COLR cities which supplied complete data base as requested. Comparison with COLR data variables (mortality, g.1., b.w.) will appear in a manuscript by end of FY'77. Additional studies are contemplated for later, on multiple births, controlling of factors known to effect mortality, g.1., b.w. (e.g.) parity, maternal age, prior pregnancies, legitimacy, etc.